


Anomalías

by Skrifari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifari/pseuds/Skrifari
Summary: Luego de la destrucción de Asgard y de devolver a la mitad del universo a la vida, Thor decide quedarse con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, en una de sus misiones se encontrarán con una anomalía espacial que le dará una oportunidad única al dios del trueno de recuperar una de las cosas que más añora.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	Anomalías

**Author's Note:**

> Smut  
> Incesto? son adoptados so... idk

El tiempo no se había detenido y Thor tampoco. Luego de unirse a los guardianes, recuperar su buen fisico y acostumbrarse a la ridícula y fastidiante actitud de Quill, el dios del trueno estaba devuelta en sí mismo a tal grado que ni los Vengadores se lo creerían... pero no lo harían porque ya no estaban, se habían disuelto y esta vez para siempre. Se habían ido al igual que los demás. Ellos eran los últimos amigos que le quedaban después del Ragnarok y de su primer encuentro con Thanos. Oh, ese hijo de perra. Le había quitado todo lo que le quedaba, su gente, sus aliados, su mejor amigo y... Y su hermano. Su pequeño hermano.   
— ¿Vas a venir o no?   
— Por supuesto, voy enseguida.   
¡Una nueva misión una nueva oportunidad de acción! La verdad la idea de que les pagaran por cada vez que salvaran algún planeta o recuperaran algo no le parecía del todo correcta, pero al menos a sus compañeros de equipo sí. La liebre se había retirado hacía ya algún tiempo así que ahora él era el encargado de preocuparse más por Groot, Quill aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar en claro que ahora Thor sería rebajado al cargo de “Institutriz” por lo que el puesto de Cápitan era más claro y notorio ahora.   
— ¿Qué te dijeron que era eso, Quill?   
— Una anomalía desconocida fue como lo llamaron.   
— Un poco más de información no habría estado demás.   
— Quill jamás pregunta nada, nunca lo ha hecho. — Nebula aún le explicaba algunas cosas del terrano a su hermana. Era un cambio extraño, pero todos hacían lo posible por aceptarlo.   
Thor bajó de la nave y se unió al semicírculo que sus amigos habían formado alrededor del espectáculo de luces. Era algo hermoso e hipnotizante a la vez que intrigante.   
— Es como una explosión solar pero más pequeña, con el tamaño perfecto para mantener su majestuosidad y recordarnos lo simples que somos.   
Todos se voltearon a mirar a Drax con una confusión bastante marcada en sus rostros, no fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar el “¿en serio?” que todos pensaron en ese momento. Los arranques filosóficos del musculoso siempre llegaban en los momentos más inesperados.   
— Yo soy Groot.   
— Opino lo mismo. Thor ¿quieres ir a echarle un vistazo?   
El dios despegó sus ojos de la esfera para dar unos pasos al frente y estudiarla de mejor manera.   
Se ve bastante normal, a decir verdad, quizá sea una acumulación de energía, mi hermano las hacía todo el tiempo, pero las de él eran de energía mágica y eran verdes con amarillo no azules y purpuras. De niños siempre hacía esferas para entretenernos las noches que pasábamos en vela, eran buenas épocas. Por supuesto, ninguno de ustedes había nacido aún, de hecho, ni siquiera sus abuelos existían en esos momentos, fue hace siglos atrás, pero al fin y al cabo...   
— ! Thor ¡ — Todos los guardianes lo llamaron a la vez.   
— Hablas demasiado, dinos de una vez si es peligroso o si solo le disparamos.   
— O si debemos dejarla acabar con su ciclo de majestuosidad y luego retirarnos para recoger nuestra paga.   
— Claro, lo siento. No hay de qué preocuparse, estas cosas no lastiman a nadie - decía mientras apoyaba su hacha en el suelo y acercaba su mano al borde de la anomalía — Cuando Loki las hacía jamás causaban pro...   
— ¿Thor?   
— ¿Dónde está?   
— Quizá se hizo invisible como yo. Sabía que lo lograría algún día.   
Thor no estaba, el lugar en el que había estado de pie ahora solo estaba ocupado por su hacha, pero no había rastro del asgardiano.   
— ¡Que nadie toque esa cosa hasta que encontremos a Thor! Si se cierra con él aún desaparecido puede que no vuelva jamás.   
Sus voces eran distantes, de hecho, ya no las podía escuchar, ya no estaban ahí.   
Se levantó con esfuerzo, estaba mareado y no veía del todo bien, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio por lo que orientarse no era fácil.   
— ¡Árbol!, ¡Quill!, !Dama verde!   
Nadie respondió sus llamados en ese momento y nadie lo hizo durante las siguientes 3 horas en las que deambuló por el lugar con la esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos apareciera por ahí. Estaba solo y desarmado en la infinidad de un bosque en medio de la noche. Tendría que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse y esperar ayuda o algo parecido, pero, por ahora, sentarse a los pies de un árbol para descansar unos minutos fue la mejor idea que tuvo para dar inicio a su plan.   
No terminó ni de acomodarse cuando algo se incrustó en el tronco justo al lado de su cabeza haciendo que un poco de su largo cabello quedara atascado. Tomó el arma y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, pero otra vez algo le rozó, esta vez fue su frente quien tampoco tuvo suerte, fue herido. Se ocultó detrás del árbol en el que iba a reposar y esperó. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin vio la silueta de su atacante.   
— No tienes donde ocultarte así que mejor ríndete si sabes lo que te conviene.   
Esa voz... No, no era posible.   
Un resplandor verde parpadeó unos metros a su lado y luego lo tuvo frente a él con una daga empuñada firmemente por sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en dirección a su garganta. Sí, era él, tan letal y elegante como lo recordaba en aquella época en la que no había Thanos, ni ataque a Midgard ni dramas de adopción. Cuando todo era simple aún.   
— Loki — Levantó sus manos en señal de paz y le extendió la daga que le había lanzado con anterioridad. — Soy yo, hermano.   
Sus ojos esmeraldas se paseaban por todo el hombre que tenía enfrente ¿Cómo podía ser él Thor? Se veía como él, hablaba como él, dioses, hasta apestaba como él, pero no era posible que fuera él. Thor había salido hace unas horas atrás a una expedición de guerra a Vanaheim junto a sus salvajes amigos. ¡Él mismo los había visto cruzar el bifrost!   
Algo dentro de sí le decía que lo escuchara y así lo hizo, más no bajó la guardia ni su daga en ningún momento.   
— Loki, hermano. Soy yo, soy Thor.   
— No te ves como el pestilente de Thor ¿Quién eres?   
— Te digo que soy yo ¡Y no me llames pestilente! Que no utilice aceites perfumados no significa que sea un pestilente.   
Sip, era él, ahora estaba confirmado.   
— Si eres Thor ¿Por qué te ves así? ¿Provienes de un tiempo diferente o algo así? - ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que fuera así?   
— De hecho... Sí, se podría decir que sí, soy Thor del futuro. Es más, ya tuve esta conversación con nuestra madre hace un tiempo atrás, pero eso es otra historia.   
— ¿Y se supone que tengo que creerme eso?   
— Sí, porque madre dijo que su magia le decía que yo era del futuro y como tú, mi querido hermano, también eres mágico, también puedes sentir que soy del futuro y que te estoy diciendo la verdad.   
Y una vez más se confirmaban sus pensamientos.   
— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — Preguntó luego de un largo rato en el que habían caminado en dirección a un refugio que Loki mencionó más de una vez en el pasado.   
— Una fuente de energía purpura me trajo hasta este lugar y creo que estoy atrapado.   
— Mi magia notó una perturbación en las ramas del Yggdrasil muy cerca de donde estabas, creo que podría ser lo mismo que dices tú. Adelante.   
El menor entró primero y sostuvo la puerta para permitir el ingreso de su hermano. El lugar era acogedor, una luz verde se posó sobre unas antorchas encendiéndolas e iluminando el lugar con ellas. No había mucho solo una mesa, una chimenea, un mesón con papeles y repisas llenas de frascos y libros, una pequeña cocina con no más de tres muebles y un cuarto oculto por una cortina, ese debía ser donde estaba su cama.   
— ¿Cómo fue que la perturbación te atrapó?   
— Me lazó aquí en cuanto la toqué.   
Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios del dios seguido de un apretón en el puente de su nariz. Por los dioses, extrañaba eso.   
— ¿Tocaste la perturbación?   
— Sí   
— ¿Por qué?   
— Era hermosa, si la hubieses visto habrías hecho lo mismo.   
— No, no lo habría hecho ¿Incluso en el futuro sigues siendo tan idiota?   
Sus insultos, sus regaños. Esta anomalía había sido una bendición, tenía a su adorado hermano frente a él siendo el mismo sabelotodo explosivo de siempre.   
Loki se dirigió al mesón, tomó un libro y un par de frascos. — ¿Qué no sabes que al tocar ese tipo de cosas tu cuerpo o alma se ven alterados? Quien sabe que pudo haberte hecho el contacto con semejante energía — reclamaba mientras recorría página tras página — No toques nada, no quiero que dejes un desastre en caso de que sea grave.   
Mientras el azabache buscaba información para prevenir cualquier desastre Thor se dedicó a buscar algo de beber. No se le permitió alejarse mucho por lo que tuvo que quedarse cerca de su hermano, pero no era un problema ¿cómo podía serlo? Estaba a solo unos centímetros de su hermanito menor ¡Era lo mejor que podía pasarle! El deseo de abrazarlo era inmenso y lo había estado resistiendo desde que se vio acorralado en ese árbol.   
— Según esto, si no sufres malestar estomacal o vértigos dentro de los primeros treinta minutos luego del contacto con la … ¿ebullición espacio-temporal? No debería haber problemas físicos, pero dice que podría tener efectos secundarios en tu razonamiento o percepción de los hechos tanto internos como externos.   
— Genial. Estoy bien entonces — dijo mientras atrapaba a Loki en un abrazo y lo apegaba a su cuerpo. Sentir su calor, su cabello en este entonces corto y su aroma otra vez era, era... Un sueño.   
— ¿Qué crees que haces?   
— Abrazo a mi hermano mientras puedo.   
Un forcejeo se presentó por parte del menor pero no dio mucho resultado, demandó, con aquella voz ronca y amenazante que tanto le gustaba ahora a Thor, que lo soltara o se arrepentiría, pero no funcionó obligándolo a hacer uso de sus dagas.   
El mayor se movió rápidamente, lo tomó por las muñecas y lo volteó para dejarlo de frente a su rostro. — No lo hagas, te lo pido. — Los ojos de Loki ardían en furia y su esfuerzo por arañar a Thor con el filo de sus armas era notorio. El rubio, por otro lado, se vio en la obligación de apretar con fuerza las muñecas del contrario hasta obligarlo a que sus agotadas manos, ya a la altura de su rostro, soltaran las dagas. Una vez las escuchó chocar contra el piso procedió a hacer retroceder a Loki hasta dejarlo acorralado entre el mesón y su cuerpo.   
— Suéltame en este mismo instante, Thor   
— No es una opción, quiero tenerte cerca otra vez, sentirte a mi lado una vez más. ¡No sabes lo que es vivir lo que yo he vivido!   
Los ojos de se abrieron en asombro, podía ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Thor, en su voz, en su mirada, incluso su agarre se había aflojado un poco ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó en ese futuro?   
— Oye, no iré a ningún lado. No sé qué hayas visto en ese futuro tuyo, pero yo estaré aquí siempre, en Asgard, en casa.   
Un silencio se formó entre ellos, Loki le sonrió, pero Thor no respondió el gesto, estaba serio, casi como ido. Iba a decir algo más cuando la fuerza de Thor logró dejarlo de espaldas pegado sobre el mesón con sus manos aún impedidas por las del mayor. Estaba atrapado, tenía a Thor sobre él y no había mucho espacio entre sus cuerpos. Loki entró en pánico, pero lo disimuló bastante bien haciéndose el ofendido. Insultó a Thor de todas las formas posibles, pero nada funcionaba, nada le afectaba y nada lo detenía de dar los besos que empezaba a repartir por el expuesto cuello del azabache. En eso estaba cuando vio en el piso, junto a sus dagas, uno de los recipientes de cristal que estaban sobre las repisas, el único que jamás se tomó la molestia de etiquetar, estaba vacío. Ahora comprendía, la anomalía no había afectado al cuerpo de Thor sino a su mente y el contenido del frasco era el único que lograba intensificar las emociones de sus víctimas de manera tan magistral.   
Estaba perdido.   
Se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de su situación. Grave error. Thor aprovechó eso para besarlo de manera agresiva, el menor cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que eso no estuviera pasando, que su hermano entrara en razón cuanto antes y detuviera esta locura, pero no pasó.   
Su respiración era nula y sus pulmones demandaban aire, sus manos habían sido inmovilizadas justo sobre su cabeza y su abdomen era invadido por la mano que a Thor le había quedado libre. Su boca estaba siendo asaltada violentamente por la lengua del futurista, no podía hablar, no podía apuñalar ni golpear, solo le quedaba gemir por aire y eso hizo.   
— ¡Thor, por favor!   
En cuanto sus bocas se separaron eso fue lo primero que salió de la mente de Loki, estaba asustado, temblando, y Thor podía sentirlo. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo ir, pero su alterada mente le recordó que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así, por otro lado, si algo había aprendido de Loki es que siempre que deseaba algo hacía lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo así que ¿por qué no seguir su ejemplo?   
— No te resistas, hermano. A este punto sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, tu cuerpo te traiciona. — y su miembro rosó lo que Loki había estado intentando ignorar. Era gracioso como él estaba más necesitado que el rubio.   
— Por favor... no lo hagas.   
Thor subió su mano libre hasta la mejilla del azabache y se acercó a sus labios lentamente con la intención de besarlo, pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque solo así Loki demostraría que se engañaba a sí mismo al negarlo, al rechazarlo, pues sus ojos se cerraron a voluntad propia y sus labios se abrieron lo suficiente para darle acceso a la lengua del mayor. Por eso sus labios no se juntaron.   
Loki abrió los ojos de par en par con un claro sonrojo invadiendo su rostro mientras que Thor liberaba chispas de excitación por sus ojos a la vez que una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Se miraron unos segundos y Loki supo lo que seguía. — No, espera, eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes, no te atrevas. — Thor hizo caso omiso, agarró a Loki del cuello de su jubón, lo levantó, lo besó con pasión y tomó al menor por los glúteos haciéndole entender qué debía hacer.   
Fueron a la cama, Thor deposito a Loki con gentileza y se quitó la armadura tan rápido como pudo, no quería perder más tiempo. Se posó sobre el azabache de la misma manera en que una bestia se posa sobre su presa mientras que esta no hacía más que mirar embelesado los labios que tanto le habían fascinado y relamerse esperando a probarlos otra vez. Thor lo complació y lo besó de forma tierna y lenta mientras retiraba las prendas de su hermano con gentileza.   
Se separaron, solo un poco, para respirar. Sus frentes estaban unidas y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Loki acarició la mejilla de Thor, ahora cubierta por una exuberante barba, no estaba acostumbrado a ella. — ¿Estás seguro de esto? — cuestionó el más bajo, ya no eran sus dudas las que lo frenaban, eran sus miedos. -—¿Qué crees que nos hará el padre de todo cuando nos descubra? — Thor iba a responder que nada importaba, que se preocuparían de eso después, pero no pudo porque Loki aún no acababa. — ¿Qué crees que me hará a mí? —   
Un silencio se formó, Loki sabía lo que pasaría con él, pero acuñaba la esperanza de que Thor tuviera un plan - Confía en mí. - dijo el rubio, llenando de seguridad al príncipe debajo de él y lo volvió a besar.   
El dios del trueno desvistió al menor tan rápido como podía y una vez expuesto, notó la rigidez en este. El Loki frente a él aún era inexperto, y tal parece que lo sería hasta el día de su muerte, nunca tuvo en claro eso.   
Le dio un suave beso en los parpados limpiando así las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, nunca antes había reparado en lo bien dotado que era su hermano de allí abajo y, ahora que lo hacía, estaba impresionado.   
Un dedo se introdujo de forma lenta, no iba a lastimarlo, lo movió hasta que vio que el cuerpo del menor se adaptaba bien al intruso dentro de sí, y entonces introdujo el segundo. Un gemido fue ahogado y sus manos se aferraron a la blanca tela debajo de ellos. Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y cuando se acostumbró se introdujo el tercer dedo. 

Las sabanas eran un caos, la cama crujía como si esa fuera su función: crujir, el aire del lugar estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, la almohada era más sudor que plumas, el cabello negro del menor estaba enmarañado y completamente enredado aun cuando era corto, pero los hermanos ignoraban todo para centrarse solo en ellos, en sus cuerpos.   
— Más...más rápido — suplicaba con lo poco de aire que tenía en los pulmones, sus uñas estaban enterradas en la espalda de quien lo tenía jadeando por más, suplicando por algo prohibido ¿Cómo no iba a caer en su juego si puso la carnada perfecta? Siempre deseando aquello que no debería tener. ¿Tan predecible era? — Th-Thor, más-ah rápido… por favor —  
La velocidad aumentó y los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos y los suspiros cargados en gruñidos. Las uñas de Loki se convirtieron en cuchillas y los besos de Thor en brutales mordidas. Loki se las ingenió para invertir sus posiciones encorvando así su espalda en un éxtasis que ambos habían imaginado solo en los burdeles de la ciudadela, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo acelerado mientras Thor enterraba sus uñas en ellas. Estaban prontos a acabar, pero Loki lo iba a hacer primero... o quizá no.   
El hijo legítimo tomó con firmeza el miembro de su hermano conteniendo dentro de este la sustancia que daría por terminado el festín de placer, obligó a Loki a desmontarse y a ponerse contra la pared. Con su mano aún ocupada besó a Loki y bajó lentamente desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, mordió un poco sus pezones y bajó a su vientre lamiendo el recorrido final hasta el falo que fue aprisionado por la cálida y lubricada boca del mayor quien empezó a lamer a una velocidad tan baja que era desesperante para el dios del engaño quien ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, necesitaba correrse ya pero no quería hacerlo dentro de la boca de su hermano. Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y la mordió con la esperanza de así ahogar su desesperada necesidad mientas que la otra guiaba a Thor desde sus enredados cabellos. Cuando Thor sintió que estaba en su punto máximo introdujo sus dedos en la cavidad del azabache una vez más, pero esta vez fueron dos de una sola vez. La acción le arrancó a Loki un grito desde lo más profundo de su excitado ser a la vez que la boca de Thor se rebalsaba con la esencia de su hermano quien cayó sobre sus rodillas ante la falta de fuerzas que le había dejado el llegar al clímax. Lo había hecho bien, Thor sabía que lo había hecho bien.   
Se miraron unos segundos, Loki, aún jadeante, tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos acariciando su barba y su largo cabello “Él ya es un hombre” pensó para sí, lo besó tiernamente y lo miró a los ojos.   
— ¿Por qué... ¿Por qué tu ojo está diferente?   
— Larga historia 

Se lavaron en una laguna no muy lejana a la cabaña, tuvieron una segunda ronda, se vistieron y fueron a la zona de la perturbación. Era hora de regresar.   
— No me parece que esto sea una muy buena idea, Thor. Quizá deba regresar mientras aún pueda y …   
— ¿Y pretender que esto nunca pasó? Mirar a mi yo del pasado y fingir que no te acostaste con su versión futura es demasiado incluso para ti. Aparte no sabemos si Odín ya lo sabe.   
— … Dijiste que confiara en ti ¿y esta es tu solución?   
— Escucha, yo sé lo que te pasa si te quedas, sé cómo terminará todo, por favor, ven conmigo. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto nunca más   
— ¡Thor, mañana es tu coronación! — El mencionado lo miró atónito ¿en serio acababa de decir eso? —No voy a perderme tu día especial solo por un... — su excusa fue interrumpida.   
— ¡Mañana sabotearás la ceremonia! Yo ya viví esto ¿recuerdas? ¿En verdad vas a usar eso como excusa? Enfrenta los hechos de frente y elige rápido, hermano: Te quedas aquí para arruinar la coronación y continuar con la vida que sé cómo termina o vienes conmigo, cambias las cosas para ambos y te haces un favor a ti mismo por primera vez en siglos.  
La perturbación seguía tan brillante como cuando Thor la cruzó. Loki la miró lleno de dudas e inseguridades sin saber que el tiempo se les acababa. Heimdall los había visto y había informado al rey.


End file.
